


Illegitimate

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: Evil Space Dads [16]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Abuse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Lots of tears, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of male lactation, Mpreg, Suicidal Ideation, alien/xeno Hux, child death/injury (only thoughts the baby is Unharmed lmao), force sensitive baby, graphic birth, wow the kid is Finally a human (mostly) in one of my fics lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: Hux has been hiding his pregnancy out of fear that Ren will kill him. His father outs him, recognizing an inhuman show that his mother had, and Ren doesn't take it well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 'oblio isn't hux OOC in this' hormones are a Strange Thing my friend  
> anyways here's this! there will be an alternate ending version where Hux does tell Kylo and Kylo quotes Anakin word for word in one scene lmao but it's not up yet since i'm. not done writing it.

**Illegitimate**

Kylo did not understand why the older officers from the First Order, the ones that had served in the Empire, had to take a holiday off and gathered on the _Finalizer_. It was odd, too. It was the anniversary of the Battle of Endor, the fall of the Empire. At least from what he could figure, it was to honor those that had died and remember them, reflect on the past and mistakes that could be rectified. Hux didn't like it either, scowling as he was forced to interact with officers that thought themselves better just because of their old jobs in the Empire that their younger coworkers did not have. It was amusing to watch the General so irritated. It would probably lead to Hux's increasing frustration turning into a great bout of sex later. At least Kylo had that to look forward to, and any conversations about Vader.

"Ah, Master Ren, are you not enjoying the celebration?" Kylo turned to see a man approaching him, who looked very much like an older, larger, version of Hux, red hair streaked heavily with grey. Commandant Hux, then.

"I would rather be making better use of my time." _Fucking your son, perhaps,_ he thought to himself.

"It is important to have days like this in order to keep your soldiers happy. To remind them what they're fighting for."

"I see... I hadn't thought of that. I've either ignored this day or celebrated it differently."

"Differently? Were you once from the Republic?"

"Yes, as a child. I was nine when I was forced to celebrate today last."

"I take it you do not care for today?"

"It is also the anniversary of my Grandfather's death."

"Lord Vader, correct? I met him once, a strong and powerful man. His presence was awe-inspiring. You are much like him, Master Ren. I am certain you can match him soon." Kylo was liking the elder Hux so far. He was much nicer than his son. "You truly are a worthy asset to the First Order. Unlike Armitage." Before he could ask who that was, the Commandant was walking off towards his son. "Boy!"

"Yes, sir?" Hux turned, his face becoming expressionless. His voice was blank.

"What are you doing, standing around and glowering at your elders? You need to show some respect!

"My apologies, sir."

The Commandant narrowed his eyes at Hux. "Armitage... there's something off about you." He grabbed Hux's face, glaring until he figured it out. "You're pregnant, aren't you?" His voice rose, so that everyone could hear. Hux's eyes widened ever so slightly. "I can tell by your eyes. Too damn blue, like that whore. You're about to pfassking whelp. A bastard child just like its mother, Armitage."

"...Yes."

"Disgusting. Raising you was a waste of my time, you turned out just like that wretch. Begging for a cock up whatever inhuman hole you have, only to whelp some mutt for the benefits. Who's the poor sap you lured into your bed to deceive?"

Hux let his gaze turn to Kylo. "Kylo Ren." Kylo grit his teeth.

"I see. Trying to up your status by fucking the leader's apprentice and bearing him a child. Did you plan to dump the creature on him and leave?"

"...Something like that, sir. I assume it will be force sensitive as well."

"You're shameful. A disgrace to my name. I should have had you killed the day that whore whelped you and shoved you at my arms." Hux stayed silent. Kylo could feel anger building up. Could Hux have really used him like that? He must have, since he'd always known that Hux would immediately abort a child if it was not beneficial in some way. Kylo could have sworn Hux had been on birth control the entire time since they'd started having sex. Hux had used him like a stepping stool to try and reach power.

 _He used me._ Rage overcame him and he stomped over to Hux, lifting his hand to force choke him as he came close. "General!" He slammed Hux against the wall, pinning him there. Once he was in front of him, he replaced the force hold with his real hand. "I don't _appreciate_ being _used_."

"Ren- please-"

"Shut up! I always knew you were a sycophant but this is sickening even for you! Was this your plan from the start? Were you so desperate after Starkiller was destroyed that the only way you could think of rectifying your failure was by fucking me?"

"Ren...!" Hux clawed at his hand. "It's not- please..." Kylo dropped him and watched Hux gasp for air. The General rubbed his neck as he caught his breath and then shot him a pleading look, before straightening and walking off. 

-

Hux swallowed the lump in his throat and willed his eyes to stop stinging. That hadn't gone how he wanted it to at all. He'd never planned to get pregnant, it had been an accident. In the first few months after Starkiller he'd been forced to resort to human birth control. It obviously hadn't worked. He'd been thankful that he did not show, nor have any unmanageable symptoms. He hadn't intended to betray Ren's trust, he'd just been too anxious to ever try to tell him. No matter how hard he'd tried, he couldn't work up the nerve to say the two simple words.

His hands were shaking. He usually felt terrible after his father degraded him, but having Ren practically assault him left him close to panicking. The child had probably been injured in some way. It didn't help that he was already in labor, had been for hours. His water had broken when he'd been getting ready for the day, and he was grateful it was taking its time, and that he could hide and ignore the awful pain enough for no one to notice. 'Close to whelping', his father had been right, he could feel the pressure of the child going down already.

It had been a silly hope in the back of his mind that perhaps he'd have been able to pull Ren aside and tell him, and have him by his side as he gave birth in the medbay, but the reality was that that was not going to happen. It was just a fantasy, after all. Ren probably would have had the same reaction regardless of how he found out. He would have to do it alone in his quarters. At least it would be more comfortable than the medbay, on his bed. 

Getting to his quarters, Hux found that he could feel the urge to push already. He ignored it and sent a request over his comm to have a medical droid sent to his room, and started to strip. He could do this as efficiently as he did everything else, he'd done research, even if he had no clue what his mother's species was. All he had to do was wait for the droid to show up, get comfortable, and just push the child out. After that... he wasn't sure. Clean up, take a sonic shower, dress. Figure out what the hell he would do with the baby. Eject it from an airlock, most likely. He'd wanted to keep it, but he knew that unless Ren wanted it, that wasn't possible. Maybe he could just hand it to Ren so that way he wouldn't have to kill his own child, close his eyes as Ren would presumably crush it with the force or slice it in half.

Hux grabbed a towel from his 'fresher and set it on the bed. He'd have to get new sheets regardless, but it would at least make the process feel slightly cleaner. He brought out the small bag of baby items he'd managed to snag planet side from his closet, and set it on the edge of the bed. There, that was everything he needed.

"General, you called for assistance?" He looked over at his doorway. A medical droid stood there.

"Yes, get over here." The droid obeyed, the door sliding shut and locking behind it.

"What seems to be the problem, General? Do you require an exam?"

"I'm giving birth, so help me." He climbed onto his bed and faced the headboard, on his knees. He spread them, and gripped the headboard tightly.

"Of course, General. I will monitor your vitals, then catch and examine the offspring."

"Do not call any other units during this time, and give your report and data files on this the highest level of clearance." He gave the droid a long code so it could do so. 

"Yes, General." Its eyes glowed, scanning him. "You are fully dilated, please begin pushing on your next contraction," the droid said, as if he wasn't going to do that already. As the next pain started, one that he would have struggled hiding down with all those people, he bore down, gritting his teeth. It _burned_ , like it was ripping him in half. His narrow waist was not truly meant for a child to fit through.

"That is good, but push harder for optimum efficiency."

He obeyed for the rest of the contraction, the burning sensation increasing. As the pain ebbed away he panted. After a short reprieve he was pushing again, the heavy pressure of the child moving down. Color rose on his cheeks from the strain of it, and the droid gave a blank phrase of encouragement, reminding him to breathe.

"Very good, General," the droid said as he panted again, "you're progressing very quickly, the offspring is close to crowning. This should be over very soon."

At least Ren's impatience was manifesting in their child, thankfully. The long labor, in a twist of karma, would end in a short delivery. Maybe the experience wouldn't be as bad as he originally thought.

However, as he groaned aloud with his next contraction, he took back that thought. It was pretty bad. 

"It is beginning to crown, keep going, General." The droid moved his legs further apart, the cold of its metal hands making him shiver. As the head of the baby pressed against his exit, it stung, the stretch of it like fire. His knuckles were white with how hard he gripped the headboard, and he pressed his chin to the top of his breastbone. "That's it, General. It is crowning." He wanted to hiss that he knew that, but didn't want to lose focus. It would be over sooner if he concentrated on pushing and breathing, he thought to himself.

During the short gap, it felt like he had lost some progress, so he was anxious to rectify it as he bore down again. The droid made no mention of it, and ignored the moan that escaped his throat, unfazed. It had probably assumed he would be screaming, or was really just there to spit programmed phrases at certain times. Unless his vitals suddenly dropped and he complained of a complication, he doubted there was any noise he could make that would distress it.

His arms were shaking by the end of the contraction and finally the head came out, with a sickening pop he would have rather not heard, and a sharp cry from him. There was a gush of hot fluids that came out with it, and Hux felt a bit ill at how gross it felt, and the splatter of it on the towel. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to ignore the feeling.

"Very good, General. Now for the shoulders. They will hurt more." That wasn't the most encouraging thing the droid could have said. "After that, I can assist you further." Before he could ask what that meant, he was pushing again.

Stars, he wished he had Ren with him, even if only to break his hand for doing this to him. Maybe Ren could have used the force to null some of the pain, like he did to Hux's headaches occasionally. The thoughts were a welcome distraction, albeit disheartening. The next few pushes were a blur, until the shoulders came out with even more fluid.

The droid was supporting the baby with its hands. "Give a big push, General. You are nearly done."

The next contraction couldn't come fast enough. When it did, he poured all of his energy into it, groaning. The droid suddenly tugged and the baby was slipping out. Hux shuddered as the pressure vanished, his groan choking off into gasps.

"Give a light push to deliver the afterbirth, General." He honestly thought he was going to vomit as the fleshy organ left his body, flopping onto the towel. "All done, General."

"I need a sonic..." Although his body cried out in protest, as did the droid, he forced himself off of the bed and into his 'fresher. The quick sonic shower did nothing to make him feel physically better, but at least he was clean, and that was what really mattered. 

-

When he came back out of the refresher, the droid was just standing there with the child, scanning it. It was cleaned off, the cord cut. Seeing him, the droid spoke. "Congratulations General, you've delivered a girl. Do you have any supplies for her?"

"Yes..." He pointed at the bag of items and the droid first came up and pressed the baby into his arms before going to the bag to look through it. Hux stared down at her, trying to cradle her properly. She was... very small. More so than he expected. She was also silent, face scrunched up and little fists clenched. She wasn't all that appealing to look at, which made him feel disappointed in himself. He'd been expecting a sudden rush of emotions, but all he was feeling now was lost. Maybe he would have been overcome with love had Ren been there, supporting him. Staring down at her, trying to memorize her face, a feeling of dread welled up.

He brushed a finger over the little bit of black hair she had -of course she would look like Ren, he bet her eyes were dark and brown, too. He hoped she would open them before he had to get rid of her, just so he could have the memory. As his finger traced down he let her grab it with a weak hand.

"-General Hux!" The droid had been calling his name. "I have the items for her, and then you'll need to fill out the birth certificate." 

"Oh, yes." He stepped up to the droid and it moved out of the way so he could see the three items laid on the bed, which was free of the towel and sheets. Must have been dumped down the trash chute. 

A tiny onesie, a diaper, and a blanket, all ones he had picked out hurriedly. At least the droid had tried to pick matching colors. The onesie was crimson, and the blanket a lighter shade. He put the baby down and dressed her, finding the diaper and onesie to be slightly big, despite them being the smallest he had found. Thankfully, they were not _too_ big. He thought 'she'll grow into them' and then remembered that she wouldn't live long enough to grow at all. Perhaps it was just hormones, but his eyes stung in response. He took his time swaddling her in the blanket, and right as he finished she opened her eyes. His breath caught in his throat.

One brown, one blue.

Ren would have found that romantic, if he wasn't going to be her killer. Hux wiped his eyes, not wanting his daughter's only image of him to be of him crying. He would mourn her later, when she couldn't see him, when no one, not even the droid, could.

The droid shoved a datapad and stylus at him, the birth certificate holorecord. The technicals like weight and sex were already put down, all he needed to add in was the parents' names, and hers. He numbly typed in his and Ren's names, and then froze over what he should name her.

He... felt sick, shooting a glance at her. So he was just going to give her a name and then send her off to die? He'd never thought about naming her.

"Do I have to name her?"

"Absolutely!"

"Oh." He quickly put down a name he thought Ren might have liked, Kya, even though it sounded a bit bland, and then jammed their last names together. Kya Hux-Ren. He hit submit before he could doubt himself, and shoved the items back at the droid. "I'm finished."

"Thank you, General. Now, your daughter does have some minor complications. Her size, for one. She did not receive near enough nutrients in utero. Because of this she is physically weak, and will require extra care to grow and function properly. The medbay will provide nutrients she can take in her formula, and monitor her growth closely. Also, she sustained some minor head trauma, and will need to be handled very gently and monitored closely for the next two days."

Wouldn't matter. He dismissed the droid and picked the baby back up. She stared up at him. "Hello, Kya." There, she would have some memory of his voice. "I'm your father." She just blinked at him. He took a deep breath. "I should make this quick. I promise it'll be painless, alright? You're very small, after all." So it would mean she would die quicker from being crushed or stabbed. He schooled his features, swung the supply bag over his shoulder, and left his quarters before he could come up with any ridiculous ideas of keeping her.

-

He came up with ideas for keeping her while walking back down to the gathering, and hated himself for it. He could run off, which his father would expect of him, and go somewhere so far that Ren would never be able to find them. Maybe run and drop her off with a family that would care for her, give her the love and attention she rightfully deserved. Surely even Ren's mother would lovingly care for her if he ran to the Resistance and begged her to help. Then he could slink back to the _Finalizer_ in shame, run away himself, or go to die somewhere.

He could attempt to hide her in his quarters. It would be too difficult, but it was a thought that had him faltering in his steps before he pressed on. It would just draw out her suffering.

He could enroll her in the trooper corps, and hope no one would ever find out. Sadly, she was probably force sensitive, so Ren or his Knights would sense it and kill her as part of their sworn duty to slaughter all force sensitives.

For the majority he considered going back to his room and getting out his blaster. He could shoot her and then himself in a murder suicide. He would be replaced. His father wouldn't mourn him, neither would Ren, and everyone would eventually forget about him and move onto other things. It was selfish, really. He had a job to do, he couldn't waste everyone's time by killing himself. Even if it was the easiest option, the most efficient.

He finally made it to the door and without hesitation stepped in.

-

As Hux walked through the room to where Kylo was sitting at a table, people stared at him in what felt like crippling disgust. He tried to hold the baby more protectively, but what was the point? He was just handing her off to her death anyways.

"Ren."

Kylo stood up and turned, anger on his features. The rage turned to shock seeing the bundle in Hux's arms. Hux shoved the baby into his arms, and set the bag on the table.

"That's your daughter. Kill it if you wish." Just as quickly as he'd handed him the infant, he was rushing out of the room. Kylo stared after him, speechless. A good few seconds after the door slid shut behind the redhead, he came back to his senses and looked down at the baby. She stared back up at him with mismatched eyes and a roll of emotion made his legs weak. He sat back down. There was force energy radiating from her, despite how absolutely tiny she was, and she very much looked like him. He tentatively hovered a hand over her, and she grabbed his finger.

Kriff, he loved her.

-

Hux practically ran back to his quarters, feeling his eyes threatening to spill. As soon as he was back in the isolation of his room, the tears started to fall and he sunk to the floor, choking back a sob. Guilt crashed down on him. He'd just handed his daughter to Kylo Ren, she was probably dead already. An image of her, cut in half, still smouldering, vividly came to mind, and had him scrambling towards his 'fresher. He shook as he vomited. 

Not killing her himself didn't make him feel any less guilty at all. He'd basically murdered her himself, even if he didn't personally do it.

He forced himself to stand and rinse out his mouth, but the taste of bile was not completely removed. Exiting the refresher, he went to his bed and crawled onto it, grabbing a pillow to hold. He could mourn her now, where there was no one to see him. Burying his face into the pillow, and let himself sob.

A meow had him looking up. Millicent jumped onto the bed after coming out from hiding underneath it during the commotion. She meowed again and padded towards him, concerned. Hux sat up and pulled her into his lap, stroking her fur. She sniffed him, confused at the strange scents, and looked up at him curiously.

"Millicent... I've done something terrible... I can't forgive myself for it." She gave a small chirp in response to the sound of his voice. "I had my baby, and then I killed her instead of doing everything I could to protect her like a normal parent." He wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "What kind of person am I if I was too cowardly to save my own child? I gave her to _Ren_! Everyone watched him kill her!" A fresh set of sobs overtook him and had him doubled over Millicent, hugging her to himself.

She eventually wiggled out, not liking the feeling of her owner shuddering and crying above her. So she curled up next to him instead, purring to try and calm him down.

Sniffling, Hux sat up and looked at the wet spot on his bed, tired out after crying for so long. Checking his chrono he winced at the amount of time that had passed. Everyone would be leaving by now. He grabbed his datapad and numbly punched in a request for a week of medical leave, the screen blurry. The droid who had been with him quickly got a medic to authorize it, and added in that he needed strict bedrest the entire time, he could only get up to use the 'fresher. Then he added a week of grievance leave, which was also quickly accepted after he typed in 'death of offspring' for the reason. Now he'd be left alone for two weeks. That was plenty of time to mourn all he wanted, and to get himself back together and his hormones under control. Millicent hopped back onto his lap.

-

Kylo ignored the people around him as he examined his daughter. She was still holding his finger, and he felt absolutely enamored by her. Her little tufts of black hair, her eyes, her little hands and still pink face. Her clothes were a bit big on her, he would have to find smaller ones and keep the red one for when she grew a bit bigger. She made a small whimpering noise and a cup on the table shuddered with the force.

She was going to be strong like him, even if she started out physically tiny. Kylo decided he would teach her everything he knew, and everything he would learn from the Supreme Leader in the future. He was already excited about it, even though he knew he would have to wait until she was at least two before trying to attempt real teachings like basics of floating objects. He could still encourage the force use, and show off simple things for her to try and mimic.

Of course he would have to learn how to care for her first. He looked through the bag Hux had dropped on the table. There were more blankets, more too big onesies -although a look at the tags read _Extra Small_ , so Hux had tried, a thing of diapers, a black sash of some kind, some small toys and a stuffed... sarlacc... he believed it was supposed to be, boxes of formula, and a few bottles. He pulled out a bottle and box. He doubted Hux had fed her, so he would have to do it. At least it was simple. Open one of the formula packets and pour it into a bottle, add warm water, and stir/shake/swirl until fully dissolved. 

Each of the boxes contained multiple packets, so he didn't have to worry about getting more for a while yet. 

Now to make it using just one hand. The bottle was already open, the nipple of it upside down instead of screwed on. He opened a packet using his teeth and poured it in, and stuck the empty wrap back into the box, which he then placed back in the bag. He put the cap on the bottle upside down again and went to get water. He ended up having to get it from a 'fresher sink, waiting for the water from the faucet to get hot. Finally it did and he filled the bottle. He screwed the top on. Going back to the gathering, he swirled it as he walked. By the time he sat down again, it was fully dissolved, so he gave it to her.

She was eager to eat, squirming her hands and sucking quickly. She looked so cute, how could Hux have wanted to use her, not want her for himself? If he had been in Hux's position he would have never handed her over, he would've tried to hide her or kept her on his person at all times. Hux was the General, no one would have opposed him if he showed up carrying a baby everyday. Why didn't Hux just tell him? He would have been supportive. The child was force sensitive, even Snoke would have been pleased that they'd had a child together, so there was no chance of him saying to get rid of it. He'd thought he and Hux had something between them, why would he keep a secret like her? 'Kill it if you like', he would never!

He noticed that she'd stopped sucking, staring up at him and frowning. Realizing he was scowling, he quickly smiled down at her. She didn't look convinced. His feelings were probably coming off in waves through the force, and she could sense he was upset even if she could't really understand.

"You're feeding that creature?" Kylo glared at Brendol as he sat across from him. "Why not rid of it? It's just a reminder of my son's desperation."

" _She_ is my child, regardless of where she came from. I'll raise her as a Knight of Ren."

"The child is nothing but a stain. You're too important to have to care for a creature like that, you have better things to focus on. It's weak, small, unsightly, it won't amount to anything. It's just like Armitage, a disappointment to a great family line. I should have killed that boy when I had the chance, don't make the same mista-" Brendol gasped as he was lifted into the air, the force clenching around his throat. 

"Do _not_ insult my daughter again. She will be far more powerful than you or anyone of you weak-willed officers on this ship. You're all old men clinging to old morals and traditions, longing for a life that's long gone. You don't deserve to even be in my sight." He dropped Brendol. Swinging the bag over his shoulder, he grabbed the bottle from where he'd placed it on the table, snarled, and went to leave.

Phasma stood guard at the door. "Captain, with me."

"Yes, sir."

-

"Permission to ask a question, sir?" Phasma asked after a few minutes of walking.

"Yes."

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to the medbay. I need a droid to check up on her and make sure she's healthy. Hux Sr. was right about her being weak and small, so she might need extra care."

"Understood, sir. Another question?" He nodded. "Why didn't you kill the Commandant?"

"I want him to see that I'll make her into someone powerful and prove him wrong. She can kill him herself once she's older."

"Ah."

"I'll need you to come on a mission with me to retrieve more things for her if she's healthy. She needs smaller clothes and more items."

"Yes, sir."

-

As soon as they stepped into the medbay a droid walked up to them. "Kylo Ren. Is there a problem with Miss Kya's head? Allow me to scan her. You've brought a bottle! I'll get the extra nutrients to put in it like I said. How good of you to let the General rest. Will you be taking care of the child while he needs bedrest for a week? Remember to let him hold the child so it increases their bond while he's incapacitated, but don't let him strain himself."

"What?" He didn't know what the droid was going on about. Phasma tilted her head and looked at Kylo. "What are you talking about?"

The droid looked upset. "I gave the General specific instructions! Did he not relay them to you? I know you were not present for the birth but since you have Miss Kya you must have gone up to see the General after I was dismissed."

"He came and shoved her at me, what- what do you mean, instructions? Is there something wrong with her? Wait- Miss Kya?"

"Shoved her at you!" The droid seemed even more distressed. "That's against the instructions! The General did not tell you her name is Kya?"

Phasma made a small sound, "That's a cute name, sir."

"What are the instructions?"

"To get nutrients from the medbay in her formula due to lack of nutrients in utero. To have her growth monitored closely. She'll need extra attention. Because she sustained minor head trauma-"

" _Head trauma?_ "

"-she'll need to be watched closely for the next two days, and be handled very gently," the droid finished.

"How did she get head trauma?!"

"Probably when you threw the General into a wall right before he gave birth, sir." If the droid was a person it would have gasped.

Kylo paled. "I hurt my daughter..."

"You also hurt the General."

"He deserved it!"

"Sir, he was trying to explain something when you choked him. Maybe if you had listened and restrained yourself the child wouldn't be injured."

"What, to his excuses?"

"You do realize you took the Commandant's words over his? The same man who then insulted your child to your face purely because she's illegitimate and small? Did you think that _maybe_ the General had a good reason for hiding his pregnancy from you and was trying to tell you?"

"Like what?" The droid took the bottle out of his hand and went to add things to it.

"He thought you would kill him and the child?"

"I would never-"

"Sir, with all due respect, everyone thought you were going to kill her as soon as the General walked out of the room. I saw his face when he was leaving, he looked like he was going to start crying. I do believe he handed her over so he wouldn't have to watch her die."

"You're just a trooper, what do you know about emotions?" Kylo snapped.

"Apologies, sir, I spoke out of line."

"You are dismissed for now, Captain."

"Yes, sir."

-

Kya was surprisingly easy to take care of. She didn't cry much, and being able to sense how she felt made comforting her easier. She took well to him projecting calm feelings and was easily entertained by simple force tricks or him just talking to her about anything. Once the medbay cleared her for the head trauma she had sustained, Kylo did a lot of research on the HoloNet and came up with a list of things he'd need to take care of her properly and for the future. 

He wrote up a mission, 'supply retrieval', and assigned himself and Phasma to it. He packed a small bag of things he'd need for the day trip, and secured Kya against his chest with the baby sling from the bag. 

"You like this thing, don't you?" She radiated contentment. "You'll like all the stuff I'm getting for you, too."

-

Millicent meowed at her owner loudly, reminding him that even if he had no appetite, she still very much had hers. Hux forced himself to get up, wincing at the protest of his lower back. Millicent sat in front of her bowl, tail swishing, waiting for her breakfast. She wasn't pleased that it was taking him longer than usual to get the food, she had already excused him for missing her dinner last night and her breakfast this morning, and vocalized her displeasure.

Hux sighed as he poured the food into her bowl. "There you go, darling." 

As she chowed down on her food like she was starving, Hux decided he may as well eat too. It would be no good to waste away, he wouldn't be able to use the rest of the two weeks to the fullest. He placed an order for a droid to bring him a meal with his datapad, noticing it was the middle of the cycle, and on second thought added orders for the evening and next few days.

Soon enough a droid was leaving a tray outside of his door. He grimaced as he crouched down to grab it. Bedrest _really_ sounded like a good idea. Unfortunately, he wouldn't be able to do so fully. That would require someone to take care of him, and Millicent wasn't suited for the task. He ate, and then laid back down, finding himself surprisingly tired.

He spent the next few days numbly doing the same thing. Feed Millicent, himself, take a shower and use the refresher, and sleep. If he couldn't sleep then he would read things on his datapad or play with Millicent until she ran off.

-

Once everything was set up in his room, Kylo decided he'd start going back to his job with Kya. Patrolling the halls of the _Finalizer_ , hanging out on the bridge, and training. He was sure she would like it, it would be far better than just staying in his quarters all day. He stuck a bottle and a formula packet in his pockets, and Kya in a carrier, clasped his lightsaber to his belt, and was off.

Officers and troopers stared as he stalked by, and he glared at them from under his hood. After lurking around the ship in a 'patrol', he went to the bridge. He almost didn't want to, since it was the shift where Hux would be on the bridge, and he didn't want to expose Kya to the person that'd just thrown her away.

Except when he got to the bridge, Hux wasn't there. 

He stomped up to one of the officers. "Where's the General?"

"He took a week of medical leave, s-sir."

"Then he'll be back tomorrow?"

"N-no, sir. After that he has another week of leave."

"What for?"

The officer eyed the baby, confusion on their features. "Grievance leave, sir. Death of offspring. Sir, is that-?"

"My daughter. Get back to work."

"Y-yes, sir!"

-

So maybe he shouldn't have cut off Phasma when she tried to give a reasonable explanation for what Hux had been trying to say. So maybe all of the officers staring at the baby in absolute shock that it was alive was a good support for her reasoning. And maybe she was right, because _why else would Hux take grievance leave for death of offspring?_

Well, he wouldn't be able to confirm it unless he confronted Hux. So he bundled up Kya and went off to Hux's quarters.

He inputed the override code into Hux's door, thinking a more peaceful invasion would go over well than just tearing the door open with the force. Plus, Kya hadn't liked the noise the last time he'd done that to a wall panel in a fit of frustration.

"Hux!" 

"What-" Hux's eyes widened seeing Kylo at his door. He'd been brushing Millicent, and froze. "O-oh Maker-" spotting the bundle, he went pale.

' _Stars, he's going to make me look at my daughter's corpse!_ ' a quick glance at Hux's thoughts revealed.

"I want to show you something." Not the best choice of words, Kylo realized, but it was better than just standing there in silence. "Don't run away." Hux ignored that, getting off of the bed as he stepped closer. " _Hux._ "

The redhead bolted for his 'fresher, grabbing something as he did, locking the door behind him. Huffing in annoyance, Kylo went up to it. "Come out of there!"

" _N-no!_ "

"Just come out!"

" _Leave me be!_ "

He'd have to change tactic. "Come on, don't you want to see Kya?"

"I don't want to look at my dead child, Ren! Go away, you're a monster!"

"Don't call me that!"

"You choked me, threw me, and killed my baby. Forgive me, but that sounds like one." ' _Even if I handed her off-_ ' Hux didn't say.

Okay, he could admit, he did do those first two, and respected that internally Hux wasn't putting all of the blame on him. "I didn't kill her."

"Stop tormenting me! I know you did! Leave me alone, you're awful- just like my father!"

"I didn't!" Kya was squirming, picking up all the bad emotions. "Open the door!"

"Please, Ren, stop...!"

His plan of trying to reason with Hux wasn't working, the ginger was just getting more and more distressed. He forced open the door just enough to slip Kya through. "Just look! She's _fine_. I've been taking care of her ever since you gave her to me. She's alive and moving."

After a few hesitant moments, she was being taken, and made small noises with the change in position. "Kya?" Kylo closed the door so Hux would feel better. He sighed and stayed nearby, listening in. It sounded like he was crying, and probing with the force revealed intense relief from Hux.

It was a while before everything was quiet. Then the relief from Hux slowly morphed into fear, with a hint of desperation. Kylo backed away a few steps from the door as it opened, only to be greeted with the end of a blaster barrel. 

"Kriff, Hux. Don't be like this."

"Why not? Give me one good reason."

"I haven't killed her yet!" Immediately, Kylo realized he should have dropped the last word. Hux pulled the trigger, and he quickly stopped the bolt with the force. Stepping aside, he let the bolt hit the far wall. "That's not what I meant and you know it, Hux."

"Really? Then why let me sit here for a week thinking my baby was dead?"

"I didn't know you did! I thought you were just giving her up!"

"I want her!"

"Then why did you give her to me?!"

"Because I knew that if you didn't want her you'd just kill her, and I didn't want to see it happen! If you don't want her _I can't have her!_ "

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

"I didn't want you to kill me!"

"I wouldn't have! I would've been glad that you were pregnant! None of this would be happening!"

"I don't believe you. Leave me be!" With the way things were going, it would not end well for him. He didn't really want to, but if he wanted to remain a part of his daughter's life, he needed to take drastic measures.

"Well if it's up to me if you get to keep her then hand her over!" He used the force to pull the blaster away. Hux shrunk back, protectively wrapping his arms around the baby. Tears dripped off of his face, eyes squeezed shut. Kylo felt terrible for terrifying him like this but he needed Hux to calm down and realize he meant no harm to their daughter. He stepped forward and pried Kya out of Hux's hands, wincing with the sob that escaped the ginger. Hux kept his eyes shut tight, not wanting to watch.

Kylo spent a minute soothing Kya, who was starting to whine with all the negativity around her. She settled, murmuring, and he focused his attention back on Hux. "Alright, I want you to lay down. The medical droid said you needed bedrest, so we'll make up for lost time. You can open your eyes, I'm not going to harm the baby. I want to raise her, with you. I even bought some baby supplies like a crib. I'll have them moved in here."

"Really?"

"Yes. I care about the both of you. I want to train Kya as my apprentice, she's strong in the force. Snoke will want that as well."

Hux opened his eyes, anxiety pouring off of him. He reluctantly climbed onto his bed, leaning back against the headboard. Kylo gently handed the baby back to him, pausing to give Hux a light kiss. "I'll go get her stuff, alright?"

-

He debated having a few troopers drag the crib over, but ended up placing the supplies into it and pulling it with the force. Hux looked surprised when he pulled it into the room. "Where do you want me to put this?"

"Oh- next to my desk." A quick surface scan at Hux's thoughts showed disbelief that he was actually getting to keep his daughter, a little bit of hope, and fear that it would suddenly come crashing down. Kylo wasn't sure exactly how to get Hux to trust him, it would probably take time.

-

All it took was the Supreme Leader saying to Kylo, "Keep that child unharmed and alive," to make Hux happy. The security of knowing that Kylo would face Snoke's anger if he did anything, and the well known fact of how obedient Kylo was to his Master, was the switch to get Hux's full trust. Kylo had killed his own father on Snoke's command, surely just not killing his daughter was a task he was capable of.

Although he no longer feared that Kylo would kill Kya, Hux was a possessive parent. He was the one to look after her all day, citing that because she was a baby, she needed to stay with her mother who could feed her, after the redhead realized that he could, and since she was too young to train, she had no reason to stay with Kylo. Since those were valid reasons, he'd had no choice but to agree with a smug looking Hux who happily bundled up Kya and went to the bridge for first shift.

Disappointing, but at least he could spend time with her while Hux was getting himself ready in the morning, and in the evenings while Hux worked at his desk.

He wasn't exactly sure what he and Hux's relationship had turned into. They'd had something, but he never would have called it love, and it was mostly venting frustrations through sex, though it was dotted with the occasional sweet sexual encounter. Now it was purely domestic. Like they'd skipped the whole 'love' aspect of a relationship and just dove straight into a tired parent couple.

Trying to initiate sex had failed. Kya was sound asleep in her crib, Millicent curled up next to her, so he figured it was the perfect time. Hux had reacted positively to all of the kissing and groping he had done. But when he'd tried to take it further, Hux had pushed him away.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Trying to fuck you?"

Hux laughed like that was the greatest joke he'd ever heard. "There's no way in hells I'm letting you stick your cock in me again. I refuse to go through pregnancy a second time."

"What if I use protection?"

"You've got two working hands, don't you?" Hux pulled the blanket back up from where Kylo had shoved it down. "You're free to use the 'fresher."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr! @Oblioknowlton or @Tinybibmpreg  
> funfact Kya grows up and gets into skin-sewing ! i do it sometimes and I thought it'd be fun if she did too. i didn't get to fit it in (obviously) but yeah :^)  
> millicent sleeps solely in the crib from now on lmao


End file.
